Drabbles HD DCF 2011
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: Serie de drabbles escritos para el darkcrack fest! en la comu drarry anonimo en livejournal :D.
1. 1ª semana: Exageración

Yo sé que soy una floja... si floja floja floja xDDDD, pero más vale tarde que nunca, el Darck Crack Fest acabó hace como un montón xP... y yo apenas voy a poner mis drabbles juntos a pesar de que me dije que tenía que ponerlos hace mucho… e_ e en fin... los dejo leer :D

**._._._._._.**

**Autora:** azrim_midori

**Título:** Exagerando

**Clasificación:** K+

**Advertencias:** ninguna.

**Número de Palabras**: 496

**._._._._._.**

Exagerando

- ¡AAAAH!- gritó el rubio.

-Malfoy, realmente, podrías no ser tan exagerado, ni siquiera te he tocado- respondió a su quejido un bastante cansado Harry Potter.

-Yo no soy exagerado, Potter.

-Claro que lo eres, ni siquiera he puesto el algodón sobre tu herida.

El rubio lo miró con odio, de esas miradas que te hacen pensar que si las miradas mataran, ya estarías muerto.

-No entiendo porqué tienen que usar esas cosas muggles cuando existe magia.

-Deja de quejarte Malfoy, sabes que es muy peligroso un exceso de magia y más en un lugar como San Mugo, además tu caso no es tan grave, hay gente que en verdad la necesita.

El panorama era devastador, miles de heridos, muertos y desaparecidos, San Mugo apenas y daba cabida a todos los enfermos y lesionados, Harry había decidido convertirse en medimago para evitar toda esa acción de la guerra que de verdad no extrañaba, las persecuciones y batallas, la paranoia; pues ya había llenado su cuota para una vida con la guerra contra Voldemort; el desplome político en el Ministerio había causado varios levantamientos armados de personas que buscaban igualdad y paz, pues no querían que los prejuicios que habían causado la antigua guerra prevalecieran, si eso era paz, el concepto de paz de Harry estaba muy equivocado.

Empezaron a haber muchos ataques terroristas en lugares públicos, San Mugo era uno de los pocos lugares que seguían funcionando, pero para mantenerlo sin ser descubierto el nivel de magia debía ser mínimo, así que se empezaron a tomar medidas muggles para curar, que aunque funcionaban más lentamente, servían y mantenían el lugar fuera de peligro.

Esta vez Harry no fue a pelear, suficiente ya había tenido, además seguía cumpliendo su parte curando a los heridos, como extraña coincidencia Malfoy ahora estaba dentro del movimiento que trataba de estabilizar al país, rescatando civiles de algún atentado y luchando cuando era necesario.

Pero algo no estaba bien, Malfoy había ido las últimas dos semanas exigiendo que lo curasen y como nadie soportaba estar a su lado más de cinco minutos (además de Harry) él tenía que ser quien lo atendiera; lo menos congruente es que las heridas de Malfoy que supuestamente eran causadas en batalla, eran minúsculas, leves raspones o cortadas simples, nada que exigiera mayor uso de un pequeño hechizo que hasta el mismo Malfoy podía hacer, pero al ir a San Mugo tenía que resignarse a que lo curaran de manera muggle.

-¡AAAAH!- Malfoy se quejó por quinta vez.

-Malfoy, te puse el algodón con alcohol desde tu tercer quejido.

-Eh…

-Te pudiste haber ahorrado esto si te hubieras aplicado el hechizo tú mismo.

-Te pudiste haber ahorrado mis quejidos si me hubieras invitado a comer desde la tercera vez que vine.

-Eh…

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno… yo.

-Vamos Potter que no faltara para que muchos otros requerirán tu heroico trasero, no hay mucho tiempo.

-Siempre tan exagerado

-Potter, ya te he dicho, que los Malfoy no exageramos.

**._._._._._.**

Me dicen por ahí que parece mucho un Kevin/Ben... ¿será?

**._._._._._.**

Vamos yo se que ustedes quieren comentar :D


	2. 2ª semana: Irreversible

XDDD este me dio una risa hacerlo

**._._._._._.**

**Autora:** azrim_midori

**Título:** Irreversible

**Clasificación:** K

**Advertencias:** ¿Colas de pescado?

**Número de Palabras:** 368

**._._._._._.**

Irreversible

El ambiente en el campo de batalla era cruento, hechizos volaban de aquí a allá, se apuntaba sin tener objetivo fijo, las luchas eran entre diferentes contrincantes, no se encontraba la esperanza de un final.

Draco luchaba contra ya quien sabe cuántos adversarios, tenía que esforzarse por esquivar los tantos hechizos que llegaban de todos los flancos, había perdido de vista a Potter desde hacía ya tiempo; de su bando, solo se encontraban en su campo de visión a Granger y a Lovegood que peleaban arduamente al igual que él con diversos enemigos.

El hedor de los cientos de cadáveres que rondaban la zona era cada vez más penetrante, entre la oscuridad y la sombría niebla la visibilidad era casi nula, un grito proveniente de la derecha lo distrajo, una distracción que casi le cuesta la vida, un hechizo iba dirigido directamente a él, que le hubiera dado si no fuera porque súbitamente un cuerpo conocido lo empujó quitándolo de la trayectoria del hechizo.

Harry Potter era aquel cuerpo conocido que le había salvado la vida; sin embargo Potter no tuvo tanta suerte, el hechizo había alcanzado a darle en su hombro, dejándolo sobre Draco retorciéndose de dolor.

Tuvieron que evacuar, pues el número de heridos era tan grande que no valía la pena seguir luchando esa batalla perdida, la principal preocupación de Draco era curar a Potter, pero en cuanto llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Granger y Longbottom que eran los que poseían más conocimientos en medimagia se encerraron en una habitación con Potter.

La tensión en el ambiente era casi tangible, poco después de que todos estaban al borde del colapso, Granger y Longbottom salieron de la habitación con una total actitud miserable, lucían cansados.

Cuando preguntó si Potter había muerto, Granger sólo había negado con la cabeza.

Una horda de pelirrojos fueron los primeros en entrar a la habitación de Potter, todos los que entraban salían con una actitud que empezaba a preocupar a Draco.

Los Weasley pedían explicación y Longbottom les había respondido que no habían encontrado un remedio, al parecer era irreversible.

Cuando fue el turno de Draco de entrar, la visión lo dejo perplejo.

Harry Potter se había convertido en un sirenito.

**._._._._._.**

Vamos yo se que ustedes quieren comentar :D


	3. 3ª semana: No era su culpa

Este es como bonito xD

**._._._._._.**

**Autora:** azrim_midori

**Título:** No era su culpa

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias:** none

**Número de Palabras:** 237

**._._._._._.**

No era su culpa

Se sentía totalmente arruinado, estaba destruido por dentro, había sido traicionado por una de las pocas personas en las que en verdad confiaba.

No entendía como había podido confiar en ese idiota, pensar que en verdad había cambiado, ¡ja! Si como no, seguía siendo ese imbécil arrogante; a veces realmente no comprendía cómo es que podía amar a aquel hombre.

Creía que llevando tantos años juntos, siendo una familia desde hacía tanto y él no podía guardar un simple secreto.

No era culpa de Harry que en su infancia no hubiera obtenido el cariño necesario de su familia y haber pasado muchas noches solo con miedo y sin nada a que aferrarse, ni siquiera a un simple juguete, en realidad no tenía pensado que Draco lo supiera, de ningún motivo, pero tampoco era su culpa que no fuera capaz de dormir solo en la cama.

Pero nada eso justificaba que Draco tuviera que decírselo a todo mundo, casi hasta a la prensa, ahora Harry no podía ver a sus hijos a los ojos, ni que decir de sus amigos.

Draco había sido totalmente desleal, infiel a la promesa que le había hecho de no decir nada y ahora él tenía que pagar por creer que su esposo en verdad cerraría la boca.

Y seguía repitiendo que no era su culpa que cuando Draco saliera en viaje de negocios, él tuviera que dormir con un oso de peluche.

**._._._._._.**

Vamos yo se que ustedes quieren comentar :D


	4. 4ª semana: Considerando

Esta también me dio risa

**._._._._._.**

**Autora**: azrim_midori

**Título:** Considerando

**Clasificación:** G

**Advertencias:** ¿Exceso de diálogo?

**Número de Palabras:** 300

**._._._._._.**

Considerando

-No puedo creer que aceptaras.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era la única manera en la que podíamos detener la invasión.

-Eres un maldito egoísta Potter, siempre pensando en cómo resaltar tu estúpido papel de héroe, ¿Y dónde quedo yo? Olvidado.

-Draco no seas exagerado.

-¡Joder, Potter! Que seré muchas cosas pero en este momento exagerado no soy, ¿qué no te cabe por la cabeza que te vas a cazar con un centauro?

-Yo bueno…

-Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo consultaste conmigo.

-Perdón, la decisión está tomada.

-Sabes que, no me importa, cásate con el maldito centauro, y sabes que espero que el sexo sea asqueroso.

-Draco, no voy a tener relaciones con un centauro.

-¿A no? Pues entonces vete consiguiendo a alguien para no morir de abstinencia porque para tu información desde el momento en que le digas sí a esa bestia mi cuerpo está prohibido para ti.

-Vamos Draco, no podrías vivir ni una semana sin mí.

-Subestimas mis habilidades de sobrevivir sin caprichos innecesarios.

-¿Ahora soy un capricho innecesario?

-Desde que decidiste casarte con un centauro, sí.

-Bueno, pero yo no podría vivir sin ti.

-Eso es tu problema Potter

-¿Ni siquiera si lo convenzo de hacer un trío?

-…-

-¿Draco?

-¡Claro que no! Eso es totalmente denigrante repulsivo, asqueroso, ¿cómo la simple idea pudo llegar a tu mente?

-¿Entonces porque te tardaste en contestar?

-Tu repugnante idea me dejó en shock.

-Yo creo que pensaste que podría ser posible.

-¿Pensarlo? Ahora queda confirmado que tienes problemas mentales, tal vez si logro convencer a los centauros de que no estás en capacidades de decidir no tengas que casarte.

-Sí, claro.

-No uses el sarcasmo conmigo, nunca consideraría hacer un trío con una bestia.

-Pero lo consideraste, Draco eres un pervertido.

-Te odio.

**._._._._._.**

Con esta viñeta terminó mi participación en el Dark Crack Fes! en la comu drarry_anonimo , quedando en cuarto lugar con este último drabble :3

**._._._._._.**

Vamos yo se que ustedes quieren comentar :D


End file.
